


Accidentally Married

by BrocksAngel90



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Face Slapping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Interracial Relationship, Married Couple, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrocksAngel90/pseuds/BrocksAngel90
Summary: Seth and Dani hate each other, but after they are put in a love story together they get drunk in Vegas and end up married. The laywers are tod to drag their feet on fixing it. The bosses force them to make it look like it's real love and after awhile it goes from fake to real but can they cope after Dani finds out Seth hasn't been truthful. Can Seth deal with the skeletons in Dani's closet along with a ghost from her past





	Accidentally Married

NO One’s POV  
Dani and Seth are at it again the arguing was starting to piss Hunter and Stephanie off." Dani you are a self-centered little brat who thinks her last name grants her the right to be a brat." Seth yelled  
"Seth you are just a big bully who can't even fight his own battles if it weren't for Randy or Kane, Roman and Dean would've kicked you ass by now." Dani yelled back as Randy's grip on her loosened .  
Dani took this opportunity to break free and tackle Seth and start slapping him. Hunter pulls her off and says"You two have to start getting along or you're both in big trouble." "Well you two are going to be spending a lot more time together. Creative and I came up with a great idea you two are a couple starting tonight."Stephanie said with a huge smile. "How are we gonna all of sudden become a couple?' Dani asked. "Well Seth is going to confess his love for you in the center of the ring tonight. Dani you will turn away then turn back around and kiss him hard" Hunter said as he flipped thru the script for them both to read.

Later as Seth and Dani headed to the ring Dani said "I'm not being a brat but do need gum or a mint cause I have to kiss you and as common courtesy I just re-brushed my teeth to make sure my breath was fresh." "Thanks cause the kiss with Summer two years ago was tuna laced and yeah I took care of my breath."Seth replied. Seth headed out into the ring and said" I know I said a lot of things about my fellow authority member Dani being lazy and not living up to her last name, but I was wrong I would like for her to come to the ring ,so I can apologize to her face to face like a man. Dani comes out and the crowd goes crazy for her. "Okay Seth I'm here but no need to apologize because I know who I am and what I'm worth." Dani said once she was in the ring. "Dani this is about more than all that the reason I am so hard on you is because I really think you are very talented and special. I am completely and totally in love with you. Dani I love you." Seth said as he grabbed Dani's hand. Dani turned away and looked so confused as Seth looked hurt. Dani turned around and kissed Seth then went to walk away but Seth grabbed her tilted her her back and kissed her passionately. Once the kiss was broken Seth said " After a kiss like that I'm ready to take on Sami Zyan." Once Sami came out he winked at Dani who rolled her eyes and went to stand outside the ring and cheer Seth on. When it looked like Seth was gonna lose Dani distracted Sami and Seth got a roll up pin for the win. “It seems like Dani is Seth’s new good luck charm.” JBL said. Seth and Dani held hands as they walked up the ramp and as soon as they were away from the cameras the pulled apart.

Dani’s POV  
I was getting ready to leave with Naomi when Hunter said “No no Dani the loving couple will ride together so hop in with Seth.” I rolled my eyes as I climbed into the black SUV Seth was driving. After an hour of silence I said “Since you’re driving I’ll pay for your food and half the gas that’s the arrangement I have with Dean, Naomi, Randy and Tyler. Unless you want a new deal.” “Wait you’ve ridden with all those people and they made you pay?”Seth asked. “I rode with them at different times for different reasons but I offered to pay I’m not looking for a free ride.” I replied as I pulled my hair into a pony tail. “Well since we will be riding together for awhile then sure. I bet they put us in the same room so your random sex sessions with the NXT guys are on halt since I don’t want to see or hear it.” Seth said. “I’m not- No I don’t have to explain myself to you, just don’t post anymore nudes on the web.” I said putting my ear buds in. When we stopped to get food I was still mad and Seth was still being an asshole but since fans would see us we had to be friendly so he put his arm around me as we ordered. When we got into the SUV Seth said “How can someone so small eat so much? I mean you ordered a lot of food.” “Seth I workout a lot and I like food.” I replied as we rode to the hotel. When we checked into the hotel Seth was right they put us in the same room. “Go ahead and take the first shower Mr. Future of the WWE I’m gonna get my out fit for tomorrow ready. “ I said as I went thru my two bags. When Seth came out of the bathroom about twenty minutes later my jaw dropped at the sight of him with wet hair and no shirt. I rushed past him and into the bathroom where I realized that Seth was sexy, but remembered all the mean things he said about me.

Seth’s POV  
Dani must’ve been in a hurry she left her pj’s on the bed I really don’t think she wants to walk out here in just a towel, so I open the door and place her pajamas on the sink where she can get to them and I hear her singing and she’s off key and it’s kinda cute. I shake my head as I put her pajamas on the sink and close the door I am laying in bed reading when she comes out and gets into bed. “Good Night Sethie-bear.” Dani says. “Good Night Dani. Remind to kill Dean for telling you that nickname.” I reply as I turn out the lights. The next day I wake up and Dani is gone, but her bags are packed and ready to go when I get out of the shower and get dressed and I see Dani sitting at the table with breakfast for both of us I am ready to see a breakfast that is really high in fat cause Dani eats like she doesn’t wear skimpy outfits, but instead I see my usual egg whites ,turkey bacon and a bowl of fruit. “Thanks Dani but how did you know what I eat?” I ask. “Well you and Dean talk in your sleep and you both order each other breakfast you guys also talk about sex with certain people.” Dani says before taking a sip of orange juice. Later when we get to the signing Dani goes over to her little clique of friends. “Dani was he mean to you cause I can always text Roman or Randy to kick his ass.” Naomi said like I wasn’t even standing there. “Na girl he was alright not mean but he could have been nicer.”Dani said as she sat down at the autograph table I went to find a seat but Hunter shoved me into the chair next to Dani which put me between her and Randy Orton. The signing event seemed like it would go on forever especially with Dani and I having to take cute couple pictures and the fake hand holding was just disgusting. I just hope Hunter and Stephanie don’t make this any worse than it already is. “Guys you are going to Vegas early to take pictures and shoot video to play up your relationship.” Stephanie said with a smile. “Oh man I had plans to be drunk and sleeping in my room at Dean’s place.”Dani whined. “You can still use your room at my place Dani doll just not him.”Dean said as he came over and put his arms around her like she was his special toy. (Renee just let’s him do this with Dani and nobody says a word.) “No they must be seen together a lot so they will stay at the hotel and Seth be nice to her, also there will be a fake fight set-up so make it look good.” Hunter said as he gave us the look.

Dani’s POV  
Once the plane landed in Vegas I was already done with Seth and his crap, so once we got in the town car I said “You are being impossible Seth.” “Dani we are stars we deserve to be treated like it.” Seth said. I roll my eyes and just sit back for the ride. When we get to the hotel we are in a very nice suite and thank god it has two separate bedrooms. I go about putting my things away while Seth has called for a maid to do it for him. Once I was done with my clothes I made a phone call and as I was talking to Tyler Seth walked up and said “I’m ready for lunch what about you?” “Yeah just let me finish this call.” I said. Once I hung up with Tyler Seth and I went to find a place for lunch and we ended up having sushi and that boy ate like a pig. “So we need to go do some couple type stuff.”I said looking confused. “Okay I see who ever you dated never brought you to Vegas.” Seth said.” Dean lives in Vegas so when we dated it was just home for us but trust me I’m well traveled thanks to Dean like the surprise trip to Brazil when I was off after my hand was broken.” I said with a smile. Later we went to a lot of tourist destinations as we were taking pictures things were looking good between and at least one of my smiles was genuine. Seth decides to go drinking and when he comes into the hotel room then stands over my bed and he says "Dani you are so pretty." "Okay Seth." I say hoping he walks away. He passes out and lands on top of me.La  
Seth’s POV  
I wake up with a headache and I’m on top of someone and I hoped I wasn’t stupid enough to invite a girl back to the room cause Dani wouldn’t tell but she would lord my mistake over me forever. I raise up and realize it was Dani. Once I get up I hear Dani get dressed and leave I know where she is headed so I put on gym clothes and meet her so we would look like the couple we were portraying. When I waked over to Dani she handed me two aspirin and a bottle of water, before saying “If you ever get drunk and pass out on top of me again I will kick you in the face.” Later we spotted the camera crew so we knew that the fake fight was coming up. “Oh look at that it’s Dani Simmons and her little girl friend Seth.” some weird looking guy Hunter hired said. “Well they belong together cause she a slut and he is a slime ball traitor.” the girl with him said. “Seth let’s just go we can have fun somewhere else.”Dani said as as scripted. “Yeah run and take your whore with you.” the guy said as his girlfriend threw beer on Dani. Dani dropped her purse took off her heels and began to beat the crap outta that chick she wasn’t faking she was really mad and I fought the guy to make sure he didn’t get involved. When it was over the girl needed stitches but when I called Hunter he said “Dani was in the right no one said anything about throwing drinks.” Later Dani and I decided to try and hangout to see if we could become friends.

Dani’s POV  
I wake up with a killer headache and I’m naked. I go to sit up and realize that there is an arm draped over me and I’m freaking out because I don’t remember any of last night and I have no idea who is next to me. I run my left-hand over my face and realize I’m wearing a ring I turned my hand over and realize I’m wearing a wedding band. I pull back the cover to see who I’ve married hoping it’s Dean and we just got wasted and we can just get divorced and act like nothing happened. When I saw it was Seth I tried not to freak out but I just started crying, and that’s when Seth sat up and said “Dani why are we naked and why are you crying?” “We got married and I guess we had sex and I’m crying cause I’m married to a jerk.” I said before I started to hit him. “Why are hitting me?” Seth asked holding my arms still. “You were the one who said let’s have a few drinks and see where the night takes us Dani we could actually become friends.” I said as I pulled away from him. Just then there is a knock at the door. “Open up guys it’s Hunter and Stephanie.” Hunter called from the other side of the door.” I pulled on a t-shirt and sweat pants as Seth pulled on his jeans and opened the door. “I rushed past Seth and into Hunters arms before saying “Help he got me drunk and now were married.” I said as Hunter hugged me. “We know Dean forwarded us the pictures.”Stephanie said as she showed me a picture of myself hugging and kissing Seth as he had his hands on my ass. “Yeah and Seth stop taking naked pictures cause Dean said you sent him a picture of you and Dani in the bath tub together.” Hunter said as he rubbed my hair. “So you can fix this right?” I ask. “Well we decided to teach you two a lesson so your marriage will last for ninety-days before you it will be annulled by the lawyers and you two will live as man and wife plus this will be apart of the script.” Stephanie said as she sat down in one of the plush chairs. “Fine.” Seth and I said. Why me.


End file.
